The Sphere of Anubis
by DeMoNic GigGleS
Summary: 7th year: Dumbledore is sick!! At least, that's what most of the students think. He actually got hit with an aging curse meant for Harry, but turned *him* 17 again! His rebellious, trouble making, 17 y/o self, and now they have to find out why! AD@17/HG
1. One

I dunno why this popped into my head, but I dunno, I think it's koo ^_^!!!!!!

****

The Sphere of Anubis

By: ME!!!!!!!! DOUBT ME NOT YOU FILTHY EARTH-WORM-BABIES!!!!! ME I SAY!!!!!!!!!!

Harry stretched in his chair as he waited for Dumbledore to begin. He, Ron, and Hermione had expected him to bring them into his office to discuss the new year. Their 7th, and final year was sure to be extremely dangerous, they knew that any moment Voldemort could strike, and they need to all be on their toes.

While Dumbledore got situated in his chair, Hermione nudged Ron, asking softly "What do you think he's going to say?"

Ron shrugged, and just as softly, "I dunno, probably to keep our eyes open this year. Anything could happen now."

Hermione nodded, and was about to turn to Harry, who was on her left, the same thing, when Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I know you are curious as to why I called you to my office, but do not worry, none of you are in trouble this early in the year."

Hermione blushed while Ron and Harry tried not to laugh, Dumbledore smiled, "However, that does not mean trouble will not find you. As you are well aware, this is your last year at Hogwarts, and Voldemort, no doubt, will be planning his greatest assault on our school." He looked down, then back up. The kids squirmed a bit in their seats as they saw a bright fire light up his old, yet still clear blue eyes, "I truly would never wish this on you children, but…you are the greatest defense. All of you. I am sad to say that I don't believe I could ask this of all the houses, but I wish for your house, and which ever other houses that are still loyal to us to be willing to join forces…should something befall Hogwarts. I know I don't even need to say anything like that, you children have a great sense of pride and love of this school…and our way of life. If…any of our students-" He cut himself off, before sighing sadly and continuing, "Or…teachers were to desert us in our dark hour, I do wish you will let it be. What will happen, will happen, and should Voldemort strike, we must concentrate on protecting Hogwarts, no matter who is on the other side."

The three students had a bad feeling they knew exactly who would renegade. Harry nodded, "Yeah, we know. Should…anyone betray Hogwarts, I don't think anyone from our house, or any loyal house would hesitate to fight against them…whoever they are."

Dumbledore smiled again as he saw Ron and Hermione agree with Harry, "Yes, I know you wouldn't…but, don't jump to conclusions on who is loyal and who's not. There are many a dark past and history amongst the students and teachers, some that I don't even know about. Not to make any of you paranoid of your classmates, just remember, not everything, or anyone is as it seems."

Just as he finished that sentence, a owl swooped into the room. Ron jumped when it dropped a 2"by2" brown paper package on the desk. Dumbledore stood up and inspected the box. It was for Harry.

Harry went and started to unwrap it as it lay. Hermione was going to point out that he was opening it backwards, but let it be. Harry was about to pull off the twine that held it solid when he remembered what Dumbledore had just said and looked at him over the box, "Well…it had no return address."

Ron shrugged, "If it was something bad, don't you think the owl would have known?"

Harry nodded, "I guess so." And pulled off the twine.

It happened in a flash. The thick brown parchment seemed to melt away as a black sphere with gold engravings came into view…it was like the box that held it wasn't even there. Dumbledore took a step back as it started to spin, and the three teens backed off as well. The sphere started to make the air around it pulse with energy, and, had Harry opened the box on the right side, he would have been hit with the curse the sphere had carried with it for thousands of years…. But, since he didn't, a golden beam of light shot out of the spinning ball and hit Dumbledore directly in the chest, and he went flying. 

Ron and Hermione ran to his side as Harry dove for the sphere, but the moment he touched it, it dissolved into a pile of golden sand. He cried out, fear of his headmaster dead screaming in her head, then ran around the desk, joining Ron and Hermione at his side. Hermione already had tear-streaked cheeks, and Ron looking like he was close to it as well, but being a boy, held it in as much as he could. 

Harry reached out and brushed the silver hair away from his neck and searched for a pulse. He almost screamed for joy when he felt it, faint, but strong.

"He's not dead! We have to get McGonagall, quick!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~

Prof. McGonagall sighed and smoothed his blankets once more, "Are you sure you didn't recognize what did this?"

The three nodded sadly, Harry still was beating himself inside, if only he hadn't of opened it there…"No, I've never seen anything like it. It was just a black sphere with gold carvings."

Hermione frowned at Dumbledore's sleeping form, "Well…I'm not sure, but I think I recognized something on it. It looked almost…Egyptian."

McGonagall's eyes widened behind her glasses, "Egyptian?" She cleared her throat, trying to not alarm the three students, "Well, I shall look into it, you three should return to your dormitories. Madam Pomfrey says that he is fine, only unconscious. She said that he should be awake soon, he doesn't have any serious head injuries."

Harry sighed in relief, "Thanks, Professor."

She nodded and they left, glad that he was Ok. She looked down at him and sighed as well, who knew what would happen if something happened to him at this crucial stage…

(ok….this part might be confusing….but it'll make sense real soon!!)

**__**

1858

The three boys laughed as another student fell victim to their spell. They had charmed a chair to start wiggling uncontrollably a few moments after someone sat down on it in the library. Aedevin Valax had made a Peeping Pool in a bowl of water so they could see what was happening without being anywhere near the library themselves. Keiran Holmes shoved Aidan Raimes over a bit, "C'mon mate! I want to see!"

He shoved back, making Keiran's blue-black hair fall into his green eyes, "You can see just fine, so quit shoving me!"

Aedevin narrowed his onyx eyes at them, "Shut up! I have to keep my concentration to keep this working!"

The two mumbled half-hearted apologies, then went back to watching the bowl, then started laughing again as another person fell for it.

Keiran wiped tears from his chocolate brown eyes and ran a hand through his blond hair before turning to the other boy in the Gryffindor common room, "C'mon, come look!" 

The boy looked over his shoulder at them for a moment, then went back to his brooding. His thick auburn hair making an effective shield against the stares of his four friends. His bright blue eyes gloomy as he watched the scenery out the window.

Aedevin groaned, tossing his long emerald green hair back, "Will you stop that! It's making the mood horrible in here! I can feel your crappy mood all the way from over there. Have a heart, mate!"

He smiled softly and turned to look at his half…something friend. They weren't too sure what Aedevin's father was, but they knew he had had wings of some sort because he had strange, wing-like tattoos on his back since birth, as if even though he couldn't grow them, they were determined to be a part of him. One thing he hated though, he was slightly empathetic, "Sorry, I forgot. I'll try to keep it down."

Keiran rocked back on his chair, "What are you mopping about now? That girl still?"

He rolled his eyes, looking out the window again, "No."

Aidan looked at Aedevin's face and groaned too, "Yeah you are! Even he can feel it!"

He looked back at them darkly, before shrugging, "I can't help it. I liked her."

Keiran rocked back some more, "You hardly knew her. Sure, we were in the same year, but she never talked to anyone, you only got to know her because you were partners for that project."

He shrugged, "I don't know, I got to know her, even in that short time. I know we weren't friends or anything, but I still feel bad that she died."

Aedevin shrugged, then cursed as the Pool blinked out, "It wasn't your fault! She shouldn't have gone to visit those American relatives of hers, it's dangerous there! Damn foolish of her. I feel bad too that she died, it's all around this school and I can practically touch the sadness in some people, but she knew the danger she was in by going there especially now that they're probably going to have some sort of hostility now."

He nodded, pushing his auburn hair out of his eyes, "Yeah, I know…I just wish I had a chance to get to see her again. I mean, this is our last year, and it would have been nice to get to know her better before we all left."

Aidan opened his mouth when he shouldn't, again, "What? You liked her liked her? Awa, did you have a crush, Wulf?"

He snatched up an apple from the nearby table and threw it at him, whacking him in the forehead, "Shut up will you!"

Keiran and Aedevin whacked him too, they did this nearly every day. Aidan rubbed the back of his head, "God, you guys are violent."

He then had an idea that he didn't realize would get him whacked again, "Well…if you want a girl **_that_** bad, why don't you go by your **_real_** name, it'll probably get the girls all riled up."

The other two boys looked away, this would be almost too painful to watch.

Wulf narrowed his bright eyes on him, "You wouldn't dare."

Aidan didn't realize the potential ass kicking on his way, "I mean really, the girls might really get going when they find out your name's really **_Albus_**-"

He couldn't get the rest of the sentence out as he dove for him, and was just about to lay his fist into his face when an intense wave of dizziness hit him, making him lose his balance completely. He fell on top of Aidan, who started freaking out, "Get him off me! There's something wrong!"

Aedevin, using his slightly abnormal strength, lifted him easily and propped him up, shaking him a bit, "Wulf! Wulf wake up! Dammit!" He looked to Keiran, who was standing in dumb silence still, "Go get the nurse!" 

He ran out, but stopped when Wulf called out, "No…no, it's ok…I'm fine." Keiran came back in to see him sitting up on his own, rubbing his eyes, "What happened?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…it felt like something was trying to pull me into two…it felt like I was being ripped apart, but I'm ok now, really."

Aidan sat up, grinning like an idiot, "Ok, so maybe calling you Albus **_is_** a bad idea-"

Albus Percival **_Wulfric_** Brian Dumbledore was glad he agreed, but still knocked him silly for calling him that.

*enter creepy twilight zone music, lol*

Wulf groaned and sat up, clutching his head, the last thing he could remember was being about to punch Aidan in the face for calling him…that, then an intense blinding pain…

He opened his eyes, arching a brow seeing that he wasn't in the common room anymore…but in the Headmaster's Rooms?

He looked around frantically, trying to see if Professor Burmis, the current headmaster was about, before hopping out of his bed quickly, his headache gone. He groaned again, seeing that somehow, his moronic three friends had managed to get him into the Headmaster's robes and tucked into his bed, or at least, that's what he thought must have happened. He brushed his hair out of his face and grinned, searching for his wand, which was thankfully still on him. Those idiots should have taken it with them! 

He quickly transfigured the headmasters clothes into Gryffindor robes and ran out of there as fast as he could…not noticing that the rooms looked a lot different than they should be.

He looked into the hall, left and right, then sighed in intense relief. It wasn't he wasn't used to getting in trouble, quite the contrary, but he really, **_really_** didn't want to explain as to how he had gotten in there!

He started down the hall, mentally preparing a major butt whooping for his three best friends, and didn't notice the other three students behind him, absolutely confused as to who the hell was ahead of them.

Ron shook his head again, "I don't know! I've never seen the bloke before, honestly!"

Hermione bit her lip, "Do you think we should tell someone?"

Harry shook his head too, then went ahead of them, "Hey!"

The stranger stopped with what looked like a wince, then slowly turned around. Hermione was damn sure she didn't know him, who could forget a face like that?

Harry approached him with caution, slightly surprised to see him regard him in the same manner, "I've never seen you around here."

The stranger crossed his arms, hesitation gone, "And I haven't seen you either, who the hell are you three, and what are you doing here?"

Hermione frowned, "We go here. And I'm Hermione, he's Ron, and that's Harry, and who are you?"

He looked her over, making her slightly uncomfortable and Ron feeling slightly protective, "I'm Wulf, Wulf Dumbledore, and I know damn well that no Hermione, Ron, or Harry are in Gryffindor." He shipped out his wand, moving into a stance that obviously said he knew how to use it, "Now, before I turn you three into statues, who the hell are you really?"

Uh oh……WTF?!?!!? Dumbledore…..a teenybopper…..in their time?!?! OOOOOOOO shit's gonna go down!!!


	2. Two

AWWWW!!!!!! You guys are great!!! I was havin doubts bout this fic, but if ya like it, yay!!!!!

****

The Sphere of Anubis

By: ME!!!!!!!! DOUBT ME NOT YOU FILTHY EARTH-WORM-BABIES!!!!! ME I SAY!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione and Ron watched in shock as the guy called Wulf leveled his wand on Harry, with what looked like every intention of using it. Harry wasn't too thrilled with this development either. If he worked for Voldemort, he would have killed him already, so it had to be something else, "Um, I think this is a bit of a misunderstanding. If you would lower your wand just a bit…"

Hermione bit her lip and slowly slid her wand out of her robes. From the look on the guy's face, he wasn't one who could be reasoned with. 

The guy thankfully didn't notice, but he also didn't lower the wand, "I don't think so, mate. Now who are you?"

Harry swallowed, having a good feeling that Hermione or Ron would be bailing him out…or hopefully would be, "My name is Harry Potter. I'm a 7th year Gryffindor. I-"

"Nice try, but you'll have to some up with something better than that! I believe I already told you, there's no 'Harry' in Gryffindor this year."

Ron almost rolled his eyes, "Well, if you must know, there's actually no 'Wulf' in Gryffindor this year."

The guy arched an auburn brow and looked to Ron over Harry's shoulder, "What are you talking about? I'm right here you twit, and I'm sick of your lies, out with it or else."

Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly to Ron, and he took it as a hint to keep going, "Or what? You're gonna blast us? Yeah right! You probably couldn't turn ice into water!"

The guy narrowed his eyes and shoved Harry out of the way with his free hand. Oddly enough, the guy was a lot stronger than he looked and Harry went flying, and gave Hermione a perfect shot.

The next thing the guy knew, he was laying on his back, with his head sharply protesting, he must have hit it when he fell. And he did, when Harry had been shoved out of the way, Hermione was free to cast, "**_Expelliarmus!_" **and the guy was hit directly in the chest, flinging him back a good couple of feet before his head cracked against the ground.

He sat up slowly just in time to see his wand land itself in her hands. 

He narrowed his bright blue eyes before standing up slowly and putting his hands up, "Ok."

Harry lifted himself off the floor as well, shooting the stranger an annoyed look before smiling at Hermione, "I had a feeling you'd do that."

Ron nodded and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance, "Yeah, me too!"

Wulf rolled his eyes upward for a moment, "If you're all done, get it over with."

Hermione laughed before walking over to him. He was a good deal taller than her, she barely came to his shoulder, "You were the one who wanted to cast first, ask questions later." She handed him back his wand, much to his confusion and Ron and Harry's shock, "Now will you act like a normal person?"

Just then a very rattled Professor McGonagall came around the corner, and headed straight for the four teens, "There you are! Now, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, there's a problem, I need you all to come with…" as she got closer she realized that the fourth person…

She cleared her throat, determined to deal with this in a calm…not freaking out manner, "And you as well, Mr. Dumbledore, come with me."

Ron, Harry and Hermione all arched a brow at that while 'Mr. Dumbledore' frowned, "Who the hell are you?"

She shot him a steely eye, "I will not tolerate such language young man, 5 points from Gryffindor."

He clamped his mouth at that, beating Slytherin was something he was looking forward to, and he intended to do it even if it meant cutting out his own tongue, "Yes, Professor."

The other three were even more confused as they followed the Professor behind Wulf. 

Harry rubbed the back of his arm, where he landed, "What's going on? Why would he care about our points?"

Ron shrugged, "No bloody clue."

Hermione bit her lip, "I might have an idea." 

When she didn't say anything else Ron burst, "Out with it!"

She frowned at him, "Well, it's something I noticed. McGonagall said that she would come for us if something was wrong with the Dumbledore, right? And she did, **_after_** we have a run in with a complete stranger with the last name of Dumbledore, and he's not lying because she even called him that."

They were at the door to the office by now, and Harry whispered before they all went in, "Well, whatever it is, we'll know soon enough."

The guy was already seated, and the other three followed suit. 

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Well…I just went to check on our headmaster…and he was missing from his bed."

The stranger laughed softly, "Those guys…"

She looked at him over her spectacles, "What was that?"

"Well, since I'm already in trouble as it is, my friends stuffed me into the Headmaster's room, even going so far as to stuff me in his robes and tuck me into his bed. Brilliant at any other time I guess, but well…I didn't think I'd be killed for it."

Harry looked at him like he was mad, "Who the hell are you talking about?" He jumped shooting McGonagall a sheepish look, but she let him off with a small nod.

"My friends, I'm sure you know them if you went to such lengths for all this," He waved an arm about, "Aedevin, Aidan, and Keiran. Did you kill them too?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We didn't kill anyone! What **_are_** you talking about?"

He shrugged, taking an interest in the wall, "You tell me."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, but McGonagall kept her from saying anything else, "Now, there is a very good explanation to all this. You see, Miss Granger, your observation of that sphere was very helpful." She smiled under the praise, "And, it help me to figure out what happened. You see, the Ancient Egyptians used a kind of magic that we would never dare touch now, it is so unpredictable. Only one with a vast knowledge of the language and culture would dare mess with anything as dangerous…as the Sphere of Anubis."

The boy ran a hand through his auburn hair, "What are you getting at?"

She arched a brow at him, then continued, "Well, the Sphere of Anubis was delivered to Harry this morning. From what I've been able to translate of this book that is of the Headmaster's private collection, it has immense temporal properties."

He yawned, "Meaning?"

She grit her teeth, who knew he was like this as a teen? "**_Meaning _**that the magic contained in it pertains to time. When Harry opened the package that housed the Sphere, the magic that had been directed into a curse hit not him, but the person standing opposite of him since he opened it backwards, our current Headmaster."

He sat up straighter, this was getting annoying, "This is really fascinating, but out with it! What does this have to do with me?"

She sighed, knowing this was going to be…interesting to say the least, "Because our current headmaster happens to be Albus Dumbledore." She gave the now horrified teen a level gaze, "**_Meaning_**, that somehow, that curse turned our headmaster into a teenage, into you."

ANDD…….moo! review ppl!!!!!!


	3. Three

**_{nervous laughter}_** Um….hi readers…..long time no see……runs for her life

x

x

x

The Sphere of Anubis

x

By: ME!!!!!!!! DOUBT ME NOT YOU FILTHY EARTH-WORM-BABIES!!!!! ME I SAY!!!!!!!!!!

x

x

Hermione clucked her tongue as she saw him stand up to probably tell McGonagall off, then fall to the floor with his eyes rolling backwards. Ron laughed outright, even as McGonagall and Harry rushed to his prone side, "That'll teach whoever he is."

Professor McGonagall leveled an annoyed look on him, "'Whoever he is', is indeed your Headmaster, so keep your tongue behind your teeth!"

Ron jumped at that rather harsh reprimand, and Hermione frowned, going to crouch next to Harry above the boy, "Professor…is it really that serious?"

She smiled slightly at the young Gryffindor and sighed, the girl was rather perceptive, "Yes, I'm afraid it is. Albus is one of the only reasons the school has honestly survived this long, and should the knowledge of his…" She bit her lower lip, pondering the numerous horrendous things that could befall the students.

Harry frowned, "So what **_should_** we do?"

McGonagall looked off to the side, then back at him, a determined light in her old but wise eyes, "We shall let everyone know of Albus' slight sabbatical…and the arrival of his grand nephew."

Hermione brushed a lock of auburn hair away from his brow, "And how **_do_** we explain his existence?"

She sighed in frustration and pushed herself off the ground, "You three have more experience in intrigue and falsehoods and such, you think of something! I'm going to round up the rest of the faculty…but only a few shall know what is truly happening, so speak to no one about this unless I tell you otherwise, is that clear?"

They nodded, but Harry had one last question, "Alright…but where are we going to keep him?"

She smiled a rather, evil smile, "Why, with you in the Gryffindor tower, of course."

Ron sighed and poked the still sleeping stranger with his wand, "So where's he going to sleep?"

Shrugging with boredom, Harry sat on the side of the bed opposite of Ron, looking down at the guy, "Not in my bed that's for sure."

"Not in mine either! And the rest are taken so…what are we going to do with him?"

"Use your brains for once and use the spell you learned last week," Hermione muttered as she walked into the room, her arms crossed, "Did you forget already? I spent quite a while trying to show you how to copy things, remember?"

Ron sat up straight with a grin, "I do!" He pointed his wand to a bed across the room and said, "_Mimica Totalis_!"

The bed shook and wiggled a bit, before it started growing in size, then splitting down the middle, leaving two symmetric beds sitting right next to each other.

Harry shrugged, "I knew that."

Hermione quickly sent the boy to the new bed and leaned over him, brushing a lock of auburn hair off his brow, "Wulf Dumbledore…think anyone'll buy it?"

More shrugging from Harry, "Who knows. Anything remotely 'top secret' always finds its way around the school, but…."

"This is also dangerous," Ron murmured, then sighed, "McGonagall's right, we need to keep this as hush-hush as we possibly can. You heard what he said in his office before, no one can be trusted right now, well…except McGonagall and Hagrid, we shouldn't presume anything."

Hermione favored him with a smile, "That's using your brain, Ron. First, we wait for him to wake up, then we start to arrange some things for him…hmmm…his animal can always be Fawkes, robes can easily be attained for him…these are rather ancient looking, and other clothing-"

Hermione let out a little shriek as the boy on the bed bolted upright in the bed and glared at her, "I'll have you know there's absolutely nothing wrong with my clothing!…Or my robes!" He looked down, ignoring the obvious scare he had given her and gave himself a quick once-over, "I happen to have an impeccable fashion sense, thank you."

Ron shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs that had suddenly sprung up, "Maybe you did from when you were a kid normally, but now…you look rather silly, mate."

Harry grinned, "Very silly, I'd say."

Wulf made as if he would bound off the bed, glaring at the two boys, "What did you call me?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something equally offensive, Harry ready to back him up, but Hermione cut them off, "That's enough, you two. He is still technically Headmaster, remember? And you!" She leveled a gaze McGonagall would envy on Wulf, "Getting into a fight on your first day, well…here, isn't the best impression you can make, I-"

"Oh, 'Mione, can't you act like you _aren't_ head girl for a moment?" Ron shook his head at her and gave Wulf a sheepish smile, "If she gets all preachy on you, just tune her out, it works like a charm."

"Ron!"

He gave her the same smile, Harry chuckling and rolling his eyes, "Well, it's true."

"I don't appreciate that, and you know it…and don't call me 'Mione!"

Harry and Ron laughed, but Wulf just gave her an odd look, before chuckling along, which, unfortunately for Hermione, made him Ron and Harry's new best friend. He looked at the two laughing Gryffindors and asked, "So…you let a head girl be privy to all your schemes? How…strategic."

Harry smiled at her and tousled her hair, "You have no idea."

Hermione mumbled something under her breath, and the next thing Harry knew his bottom felt like he had one hell of a spanking, "What the hell?!"

Wulf grinned and noticed Hermione pocket her wand rather covertly, "If you're going to be a smartass, you're going to have one, I imagine."

Harry glared at Hermione, and when she stuck her tongue out at him, he stuck his right back out. Ron rolled his eyes and whispered to Wulf, "She brings the best and the worst out of us sometime, it's a good thing she usually has her nose in a book, she'd probably be worse than us."

Wulf watched as their half-hearted bickering ended in laughter for the two long time friends and a smile slowly creeped across his face. He had no idea why he was there, or hell, _when_ he was, but he had a damn good idea what he'd be doing here….

x

x

x

The plans were horribly ruined! The spell was wasted, Potter wasn't an infant, and and and…wait a moment….

A dark, clawed hand ran its fingers through the smoky violet light and a pleased hum filled the dark room….

Possibilities…possibilities….

x

x

x

x

Um…..yeah….._**{runs far, far away}**_


	4. sorry everyone

Ok, I know I haven't updated all my fics in like…years, and I'm sorry. Writer's block, busy schedule…it just aint happening. So, if anyone would like, I'd like to give these fics to anyone who wants to finish them. Hell, no one may want to, but if someone wants to keep the stories going, I'll be happy to hand'em over so the people who started reading them can finish them.

Just message me if you want this fic, or any of the others I've written, and really, I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting for such a godawful long time.


End file.
